epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Goku vs Superman/Rap Meanings
'Superman:' Who can stop this constipated jock, (Goku is known for grunting and yelling for minutes on end, doing so to charge up his strength. Superman mocks Goku, calling him a "constipated jock" because Goku's yells make him sound like he is trying to take a dump.) With the awful animation and the complicated plot? (Superman is referencing Dragon Ball's animation style and his plot. Superman is saying that the animation sucks, and its plot can be confusing. As he says this, he punches Goku's half of the battle off-screen, and you can see an obviously edited in hand that appears on screen with both of his other hands and is massive in comparison. This is probably another reference towards Goku's "awful animation", or a subtle reference to a take in the original Superman movie where Superman's head appears to be much larger than normal.) Who's got the rap bombs to drop on Japan? (To drop a rap bomb means that one person is going to "blow" other person's head just like a bomb, but with rap. Superman references the dropping of the atomic bombs on Nagasaki and Hiroshima during World War II, as Dragon Ball is an anime, or a cartoon made in Japan.) This looks like a job for the OG, (This is a variation on the quote, "This looks like a job for Superman," which is usually said when there is a problem that requires Superman's assistance. Superman asserts himself as the OG, or "Original Gangster" of superheroes because he is one of the first to have ever been published, and Goku has been said to be based off his story.) 'Jimmy Olsen:' Superman! (When citizens see Superman, they usually shout his name. Jimmy Olsen, a young journalist working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis, is also finishing Superman's previous line.) 'Superman' I'm killin' it, you're Krillin it, I'm villainous to vegetables (Superman is stating that he is currently killing the rap and that Goku is his best friend Krillin in comparison, who is regarded as a weaker character in Dragon Ball when compared to the other main characters. Also, all of the Full-Blooded Saiyans names are puns on Japanese vegetables; for example, 'Saiya' can be rearranged to 'yasai' which is Japanese for "vegetable". Kakarot, Goku's birth name, and Vegeta also come from vegetable names.) Who dance around in Hammer Pants that hide their tiny genitals. (Superman comments on how baggy Goku's pants are and that they are similar to MC Hammer's, and that wearing baggy pants would hide the fact that they have a small penis. This may also be a racist line to asians. Asians are stereotypically rumored to have small penis. Since Japan made anime, superman is saying that Goku has a small penis like his creators. ) My level is incredible, I'm out of your league! (Superman makes a reference to a Saiyan's power level and says that he is superior to Goku, while making a reference to the Justice League, which he is a founding member of.) You want justice? I'll bust this nut up in your Chi-Chi! (Superman makes another reference to the Justice League and says that he will ejaculate in Goku's wife, Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi is also Spanish for female body parts.) Greasy, slick emcee from DC! (Superman says that he is a great rapper from DC, the company that owns him. Greasy alludes to Superman's typical greasy slick hair style that he usually has a curl in.) With one breath, I'll freeze your whole measly species! (One of Superman's powers is freeze breath, but what he is mentioning is Frieza, a Dragon Ball villain, who almost destroyed Goku's entire species and blew up his planet.) You're primitive and limited, you live in a village of idiots. (Growing up, Goku lived out in a forest alone, rather than growing up in a town or city, so he was unaware of a lot about the world, even not knowing what a girl was until he met Bulma. He also had a monkey's tail as a child and once transformed into a Great Ape, a form Saiyans turn into during a full moon. Goku is also a low-level Saiyan, who tend to be unable to become as strong as Elite Class Saiyans and are unable to control themselves in their Great Ape forms. He's also somewhat of a dolt, despite being incredibly powerful. This would make him "primitive and limited". Limited is also used to say Goku is less endowed than Superman. Lastly, Superman notes that the Z fighters, Goku's companions, can often appear to be less intelligent with their powers compared to Goku, who does the fighting for them.) Step in Metropolis, I'll snap a carrot, period. (Metropolis is the bustling city where Superman, as Clark Kent, works at the Daily Planet. As all the names of full blooded Saiyans are puns on vegetables, Goku's birth name, Kakarot, comes from the word carrot. Superman says he's going to snap Goku in half like a carrot if he tries to visit Metropolis.) 'Goku:' How many times are they gonna rewrite your story?! (The Superman character has had multiple comic book series and movies that do not follow the same plot but keep the majority of main characters.) Your powers have been boring since the nineteen fucking forties! (Superman first appeared in Action Comics #1 created by Jerry Siegal and Joel Shuster in June 1938 which is rounded to the 40's. Goku is saying Superman's powers have been boring since he first appeared.) 'Krillin:' Goku! (Krillin is calling out his name. This parodies the call of "Superman!" earlier.) 'Goku' Defeat me with heat beams? You're crazy, (One of Superman's powers is laser vision, where he shoots beams of heat from his eyes. Superman tried to use it on him, but failed to do any more than ruin his clothes. Goku thinks the thought of him being beaten by it is crazy.) 'Cause I'm a Super Saiyan, you're a flying Miss Daisy, (Goku is a Saiyan, an alien race from the planet Vegeta. A Super Saiyan is an advanced transformation of a powerful Saiyan, like Goku himself, which drastically increases the Saiyan's power. Driving Miss Daisy is a movie about a man driving an old lady. Goku is saying Superman either is an old lady compared to him or just helps out old ladies, an act stereotyped to good guys and superheroes.) You're pretty pasty to be powered by the sun, (Superman gets his power from the earth's yellow sun. Being in the sun for a substantial amount of time gives you a tan making your skin darker. Pale skin is more susceptible to damage from the sun.) You can't flow to Son Goku, I kaio-ken get it done, (Son Goku is Goku's Earth names, which he was renamed after being adopted by Grandpa Gohan. Kaio-ken is a technique Goku uses to multiply his strength and speed. This is also a pun of "I can get it done" (in this case meaning he can rap better than Superman) but referencing the famous techinque.) When I see your movies all I do is watch the clock, (Superman has appeared in several movies, both animated and live-action. Goku is calling Superman's movies boring, saying that when's he's watching one of them, he just looks at the clock and watches time go by until the movie ends, rather than watching the screen.) 'Cause there's nothing fun about a superhero scared of green rocks, (Kryptonite is a green, rock-like element in the Superman universe. Shards of radioactive matter cast off from Superman's home planet of Krypton, Kryptonite serves as Superman's ultimate weakness. Goku mocks Superman for being scared of simple green rocks like Kryptonite and how it makes him not threatening.) Look at those panties (oh!), you got that camel toe, (Goku compares Superman's famous red and blue suit, which looks like he's wearing underwear on the outside, to women's underwear. He further refers to Superman as a woman by commenting that his skin tight clothing, which if he had one, would reveal his vulva, which is referred to as having camel toe.) I'll report to Lois Lane, and Superman that ho! ("Superman that ho" is a reference to the rap song "Crank That" by Soulja Boy. Lois Lane is Superman's love interest, and also a reporter. Goku is using the word "report" as a way of saying he is going to meet up with Lois and have sex with her.) 'Superman:' Haha, your rapping is weaker than your fight scenes, (The fight scenes usually take 2 episodes to begin, Superman is saying Goku is weaker than his fight scenes.) Just one punch and over nine thousand screams! ("Over 9000" is a famous quote from Dragon Ball Z referring to Goku's "power level". Superman is referring to Dragon Ball's tendency to feature long drawn out fight scenes where the characters spend more time shouting to reach full power than actually punching and fighting each other. I'll make your nose bleed like Roshi sniffing panties, (Master Roshi is Goku's peverted master and teacher in Dragon Ball, often getting nose bleeds which happens when sexually aroused. It's a popular stereotype done in manga and anime, as Japanese culture tends to focus heavily on facial expressions. If someone is punched hard enough in the nose, it has the likelihood of bleeding. Basically, Superman says he'll punch Goku's face so hard, his nose will bleed as much as Roshi's does.) From Z to GT, you can Dragon Ball deez! (The main Dragon Ball Series is known as Dragon Ball Z and ended with Dragon Ball GT. This line is also a reference to the Dr. Dre song "Deeez Nuuuts" on his album "The Chronic", which has become a running gag throughout the Epic Rap Battles.) 'Goku:' Don't lecture me about fights, you caped coward! (Goku refers to Superman's previous verse about fighting, and mentions how Superman doesn't get into the action of the fight.) You got your ass beat by a bat with no powers! (Superman was beaten by Batman, who has no superpowers, in the Dark Night Returns comic. Batman carried Kryptonite in case Superman turns evil or gets mind controlled. This could also reference Zack Snyder's upcoming Superman/Batman movie.) There's only one way that this battle's gonna end! (As they are nearly matched in power, Goku says that there is only one solution to end the popular debate between them, which he explains in the next line.) One more Superman who's never gonna walk again! (Christopher Reeve, the original actor who played Superman, fell off a horse on May 27, 1995 in which he became a quadriplegic. Reeve would pass away from this injury in 2004. Goku says that he will physically hurt Superman so he never walks again, making him "one more" Superman to fall.) Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:Goku vs Superman Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Nice Peter